Slight AU of Korra finale
by ijedi
Summary: SPOILERS! Korra and Asami go on a vacation. Chapter 1: slight AU of how Korra finale should have ended. Chapter 2-3: Korra and Asami spend some time in the Southern Water Tribe. The two women later return to the Republic City.
1. Journey to the Spirit World

"Where is Korra?" asked Mako as he looked around. The Avatar has disappeared from the wedding reception.

"Hey Mako, how are you doing?" asked Bolin as he just finished another dance with Opal. The pair looked at the Fire bender.

"Guys, I think Korra is missing. Do you think Kuvira escaped, and kidnapped her?" asked Mako with concern.

"Relax bro, she is in jail. I heard that she was sent away to prison where Ghazan lived, although Bataar Jr decided to go in self exile, and live with her there," spoke Bolin.

"I still don't like it. One moment Korra was here, and now she disappeared," spoke Mako.

"Maybe we ask whether anyone has seen Korra. Come to think of it, where is Asami?" asked Opal as Tenzin just ran by them.

"Coming through," spoke Tenzin in a rush.

"Master Tenzin, have you seen Korra?" asked Opal.

Tenzin briefly stopped. "Yes, I saw Korra talking to Asami at the beach. Now, if you excuse me, I cannot have Varrick use the suits," spoke Tenzin as he left them.

"See? Korra is just talking to Asami, nothing big," spoke Bolin

"I am going to find them. I am worried," spoke Mako as he began walking. Bolin and Opal decided to follow.

Suddenly they collided with former Prince Wu. "Hey Mako, why are you in a rush?" asked Wu.

"Not now. I need to find Korra. Tenzin told us he saw Korra and Asami talking, but I am worried about them," spoke Mako.

"Relax, Korra is the Avatar and Asami is a badass fighter inventor. They would be fine," spoke Wu, but Mako seemed to ignore him and continued walking. Wu joined the group as well.

In a different place on Air Temple Island, Korra sat next to Asami. "What about Spirit World? I always wanted to visit it," asked Asami as she looked at Korra. Korra did not say anything but just smiled. The two young women walked towards their temporary rooms on the island, and quickly changed into their main set of garments.

"Do we need a boat to get back to the Republic City? Don't worry, I can drive," spoke Asami as she pointed towards one boat nearby. Many boats floated in the harbor, since many guests arrived on the island.

"Nah, I can use my bending for that," grinned Korra as she extended her arms, and created a small ice sheet, big enough for the two of them to comfortably stand on. Korra climbed on the ice, and extended her arm to Asami, who took it.

"Get ready," spoke Korra as the ice plank began to swim.

"I really hope your sailing skills are better than your driving ones," mused Asami as the ice plank sped up towards the city.

"Korra!" Screamed Mako, as he, Bolin, Opal, and Wu arrived on the beach, only to see that Korra and Asami were sailing on an ice platform quickly away.

"It seems that Korra and Asami have some plans tonight," spoke Opal.

"That's strange. They have not told us about them. Do you think they plan to visit the Future Industries tower?" asked Bolin

"No time to guess, quick, get in the boat, we will get to them," spoke Mako as he jumped into the boat, and three others followed.

The boat swam, but it was clear that they would not catch up with Korra's ice plank. "Faster, can this boat go faster? I really want to know what is going on between the two of them," spoke Mako

"Relax Mako, you begin to sound a bit jealous," spoke Wu in amused tone.

"Who? Jealous of Korra and Asami's friendship? Jealous of what?" asked Mako

Wu looked at him. "I think I get it. You are jealous because you think that Korra and Asami's friendship is something more, and thus you just want to see what they are up to," spoke Wu

"No I am not, I am just concerned with their safety. It is unlike them to go visit the city at this time of day alone," spoke Mako.

As the boat sailed, the ice plank finally reached the shore. The two young women jumped on the beach, and began walking towards the glowing golden sphere. They walked in silence for a while, before they reached the golden portal to the Spirit World.

Korra extended her arm, and the two ladies grabbed the other's hand. They then slowly approached the portal before entering it. As they entered, Korra took Asami's other hand with her free hand, and the two looked straight at each other's face.

"Korra, Asami, you scared me," spoke Mako, as he was the first one to reach the spirit portal, with Bolin, Opal, and Wu closely behind. As soon as they reached the portal, they saw both Asami and Korra standing in the golden light, looking at each other.

"Korra? Asami?" asked confused Mako as the two women suddenly embraced the other, and their mouths fused.

Mako was silent, unable to speak. "So this is why the two of them sneaked out. Can you believe it Mako? Korra and Asami," began Bolin.

"You know, this is actually quite fitting. I know that you are a great man Mako but I think this is just the right punishment for you for how you could not make up your mind before," smiled Wu.

"I cannot believe this. Korra? Asami?" spoke Mako

The group saw that Korra and Asami moved backwards a bit and then looked at each other again. "I love you," spoke Korra as Asami smiled.

"I love you too, Korra," spoke Asami as the two women embraced again. This time, more golden light appeared, and Mako, Bolin, Opal, and Wu had to close their eyes because it was so bright.

When they opened their eyes, both Korra and Asami were gone. Mako at first did not know how to respond. "Please leave me," spoke Mako, " I need to process this alone,"

As Mako walked to the beach to reflect on his life, Bolin mused. "Now you feel what I felt that night you and Korra kissed. Don't worry bro; you will get over it. You will find someone you love, I believe in you," smiled Bolin as Mako still continued to angst.

"Bolin, I think Mako needs his alone time. I kept him being my bodyguard for all this time, and now this. Let him come to terms by himself," spoke Wu. Opal hugged Bolin and the two smiled.

Two young women arrived to the Spirit World. Their hands were still locked. Korra made her first step in the spirit world, in her first peaceful trip into it. "Together," spoke Korra as Asami joined her, and also stepped in the Spirit World from the portal.

"Forever," spoke Asami as they began their journey.

After seeing the finale, I decided to make a slight AU take on it.


	2. Family

Chapter 2

Korra and Asami were walking in the Spirit World. "Remember when we saw that funny spirit?" spoke Korra as the two ladies laughed quietly.

"Yes, he was amusing. It was funny though to see his face when he learned of the third portal to the Spirit World," spoke Asami as the two women continued walking, holding the other person's hand.

"That Owl Spirit incident was the funniest thing we encountered though," smiled Korra.

"Yeah, of course, it's not like you threatened to demolish his precious Spirit Library. Wait, you did tell him that," grinned Asami.

Korra took a deep breath. "This month has been so nice. I finally could do something pleasant that did not involve any fighting, except that owl thingy that is, but still. I don't know if I ever had felt so much at peace before,"

"Korra, you are a fully realized Avatar. You stopped so many evil people and brought happiness to so many people. You deserve your happy ending," spoke Asami

"Asami, while I did have almost three years of painful healing, it is you who should have her happy ending. In the first year I met you, I essentially stole Mako from you, then he and I got together. Our relationship did not last for long, but I was happy after I defeated Amon and later my Uncle. Zaheer and his buddies were annoying, but I survived that, and now I just saved the world,"

"Korra," began Asami.

"But you Asami, you are the one who lost everything. You lost your mother, than your father turned evil, then Mako left you, then Varrick stole your company, although you did get it back, and finally just after you reconciled with your father, he sacrificed himself for you," spoke Korra

"Korra, I know my life was not easy even though I was born in wealth. But that is in the past, for all what happened in the past, now I am finally happy," smiled Asami as she looked at Korra who blushed.

The two continued their journey. "I think one of my top favorite moments during our vacation was when we visited ex General Iroh. He is such a wise man, and his tea," spoke Asami as she closed her eyes fondly. The tea was amazing.

"I know, he helped me when I became a small child, and when I did not know what to do with Zaheer," spoke Korra as she saw glowing energy.

"I don't remember going to the Republic City spirit portal," spoke Asami.

"Perhaps we got lost?" suggested Korra

"You are right, it does not matter. I think it is quite fitting that we arrived to a Spirit portal exactly a month since we left the city. This was a great month," spoke Asami.

"Right. I still cannot understand how you could have more energy than me. I got really tired," complained Korra

"Well, I for one a great fighter, and you did fight a lot in the battle, plus you just recently recovered from that poisonous liquid metal, so naturally you had less stamina than me," smiled Asami

"Show off," spoke Korra as the two ladies laughed, before stepping in the portal. Next thing they saw was a frozen desert.

"This is not the Republic City," spoke Asami, as she instantly realized that her cloths did not prepare her for such cold weather.

"Don't worry, I am a Fire bender among other things, so I can keep warm," spoke Korra as she quickly realized that this still left Asami out.

"Hold on, I have an idea," spoke Korra as she hugged Asami and kissed her. The young inventor instantly felt warmth entering her lungs.

Asami opened her eyes, as she looked fondly at Korra, whose eyes turned white. Korra rose in the sky with the help of Air Bending. She then held Asami with one hand, and with the other created an air sphere around them. The sphere then flew away from the portal.

"Korra?" Asami's question was the last thing Korra heard, as the Avatar crashed into the snow and lost consciousness.

When Korra opened her eyes, she saw that she sat in a warm bed. Asami sat in a chair next to her. "Korra, you are awake," smiled Asami as she instantly hugged the Avatar, when she knew that Korra woke up.

"Where are we, Asami?" asked Korra

"You would not believe this," smiled Asami, "You can come in, Korra is awake,"

Korra looked at Asami in confusion, but the arrival of two new people in the room shocked her.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Korra

"Sweetie, you crashed just outside the city last night, and Asami carried you in the city. After she learned this was your home town, she found us," spoke Senna as she looked at her daughter.

"Mom, dad, I, we have something to tell you," spoke Korra. Inside, she felt she should just hide under the bed sheets.

"Korra, we are your parents, and we respect choices you make. Although we were somewhat skeptical of that Fire bender boy, who proved to be a great hero, but terrible at dating women," spoke Tonraq.

"We love you Korra, and wish you to have a happy life," continued Tonraq as he then looked at Asami and smiled.

"So you are not mad?" spoke Korra

"No, we are so proud of our little girl," spoke Senna as Korra put her feet on the ground, exited the bed, and approached her parents.

"I love you two," spoke Korra as a small tear escaped her eye from happiness.

Asami smiled, as she observed Korra hugging her parents. "Asami," spoke Tonraq as he looked at the black haired woman.

"Yes, Chief Tonraq?" replied Asami

"Asami, you are family. Come here, and please join us. And you can call us Tonraq and Senna," Korra's parents smiled. Asami looked first at Korra, then at Korra's parents and tears ran down her cheeks.

She approached the three people, and also hugged them. Korra and Asami knew they were happy, but now Asami realized that while her parents were gone, she still had family who loved her.

A/N:

I thought that I should have included at least one more chapter. Yes, Korra and Asami spent exactly a month in the Spirit World, and this was intentional.


	3. Penguin Sledding

Next morning Korra awoke in her bed, only to find Asami sleeping peacefully by her side. Korra smiled, knowing that Asami was finally happy, especially after all the pain the raven-haired woman went through in her life.

Korra kissed Asami on the cheek. "Hey sleepyhead, how are you," asked Korra as Asami opened her eyes.

"Is it morning already?" asked Asami. Korra nodded.

"I have an idea. I heard Avatar Aang and Katara liked Penguin sledding. What do you say, would you like to try?" asked Korra

"That sounds exciting, but lets first have breakfast. I am starved," spoke Asami as she yawned, before exiting the bed.

After the two women dressed up, they journeyed to the dining room, only to find that the room was quite crowded. Tonraq and Senna were discussing something, Katara was eating her noodles, and Desna and Eska were silently staring at each other.

"Looks like our cousin has finally decided to join us," spoke Desna as both of them stared at Asami and Korra.

"When did you two arrive?" asked Korra

"Korra, I thought I should invite your cousins, they are your family too. It was quite easy to find them, as the Spirit Portals make the journey from one tribe to another very short.

The young women smiled, although Asami now felt as an outside a bit. Everyone in the room was related to Korra, and Katara was Korra's Water Bending teacher. Asami looked on the wall of the house; this did not go unnoticed.

"Asami, they are your family now too, you know," smiled Korra as the two ladies sat by the table.

The breakfast continued. Korra and Asami talked about their trip to the Spirit World. "It's good to see you smile, Korra," smiled Katara

"Asami," spoke the Chief of the Water Tribe.

"Yes, Tonraq," spoke Asami, remembering that Korra's parents asked her to call them by their names.

The Chief's face became serious. "Asami, we are all so happy that you and Korra are now together, but if you ever hurt my little girl," spoke Tonraq

"Dad! Stop scaring her," quickly replied Korra

Tonraq's face quickly changed, and he now smiled. "Don't worry Asami, unlike some people I know you wont hurt Korra," spoke Tonraq as he hugged his daughter in law.

"It is intriguing to see cousin Korra with a commoner," spoke Eska

"But she does look very civilized unlike your former fiancé," replied Desna

Tonraq interrupted the two. "Kids, I know you have your Northern Water Tribe Traditions, but in the Southern Water Tribe we don't care if someone is a commoner or not. I know you might not know much about Asami, but she is practically the Queen of the Republic Nations, with her wealth being rivaled only by that what was his name again? Ah yes, Varrick. Besides, I don't think it matters to Korra at all, so please respect the choices she makes," spoke Tonraq.

"Yes Uncle," agreed the twins as Korra and Asami finished their meal, and went outside.

"Your cousins are creepy," spoke Asami as Korra laughed.

"Tell that to Bolin. He still has nightmares about Eska," the two ladies laughed.

"So what were you telling me about Penguin Sledding?" asked Asami as Korra grabbed her arm and the two went.

"I will show you," the two continued walking and soon arrived to a group of Otter Penguins. Many of them were small, but Korra spotted a few quite big ones.

"Come, this will be fun," spoke Korra as she took out a few small fish from her pockets and showed them to the animals. The Otter Penguins instantly rushed towards the two women.

Soon both Korra and Asami were seated on the large Penguin backs. "What are we supposed to do?" asked Asami

"Sit on the Penguin, and guide it on the slide. Let's see who will get to the bottom of the cliff first," spoke Korra as the two began their small race.

Asami quickly understood the mechanics of this activity, and began pointing the penguin in various directions, occasionally making her penguin go faster than Korra.

Korra smirked, and waved her hand at Asami. Snow flew at the young inventor, and Asami briefly slowed down, with Korra now leading the race.

"Oh no, you don't" grinned Asami as she gained speed, and soon the two girls began circling each other.

"Look out," spoke Korra as they saw a large pile of snow ahead of them. The penguins crashed into the snow, and the two women fell on the ground.

"That was fun," spoke Asami as the two women laughed.

"Yup. I told you that you would like it," smiled Korra as both of them kissed.

"So, what now? I am kind of tired," spoke Asami

"I have an idea, let's form hot springs," suggested Korra as she shot fire at nearby snow, melting it. While the surrounding area was cold, steam rose from the small spring.

"I like that. The Southern Water Tribe is quite a cold place, much colder than the Republic City, and I am not so used to freezing temperatures," spoke Asami as she climbed in the spring, soon joined by Korra.

"We should visit the Fire Nation, I heard the temperatures there are rather warm," suggested Asami.

"Sounds like a good idea, but lets for now enjoy the moment here together," spoke Korra as the two women enjoyed the hot water.

The two women later returned to the house. Korra's cousins were gone already. When Tonraq and Senna found their daughter and Asami, they saw the two of them were packing.

"Father, we decided to visit the Republic City," spoke Korra as Tonraq approached Korra and hugged his daughter, and then hugged Asami.

"Good luck you two. I hope to see you soon," smiled Korra's parents as Korra and Asami waived, and went to the harbor, soon traveling to the Republic City.

"Where the hell is Korra? They have been gone for a month," asked himself Mako, as he walked on Air Temple Island. Bolin and Opal ended their kiss, as they observed angsty Mako in amusement.


	4. Return to the Republic City

When Korra and Asami returned to the Republic City, they saw from their ship that the city was in celebration. "I did now that we would arrive just for the holidays," spoke Korra.

"I know. With all this Kuvira stuff, one tends to forget when the holidays will occur," agreed Asami as the two young women jumped on the docks.

"Let's talk to our friends. I imagine they would all be so surprised," spoke Korra

"Sure. Bolin will probably be very amused, but also be supportive. Mako on the other hand," spoke Asami as the two women looked at each other and laughed.

When they approached the City Hall, they saw that a large celebration was already taking place. "Come, this will be fun," spoke Asami as she grabbed Korra's hand and the two of them walked towards the staircase.

"Do you have an invitation?" asked a security guard, looking suspiciously at the couple.

"Do I need one?" smiled Korra as she rose in the air with her air bending, and then created some fire.

"I am so sorry Avatar Korra, this way," spoke the guard as he let the two women enter the building.

"Are you sure you are OK, Korra?" asked Asami

"Yeah, I am fine," replied Korra as Asami stared at her.

"Alright, you won. Yes, I am slightly underwhelmed and scared. What will everyone say? What if," began Korra as Asami hugged her.

"Don't worry, everyone loves you here, and nobody would fill ill about this, about us," smiled Asami as the two finally arrived on the scene.

The Hall was very busy. Tenzin stood next to Lin and Raiko, discussing something. Varrick and Zhu Li were dancing on the floor. Bolin and Opal were laughing with the Air Babies, although Jinora sat separately, holding hands with Kai. Mako was just sitting at some table, reading some police reports.

"As I was saying, the city expansion and renovation," began Tenzin as he looked on a side, before he spotted two people who were gone for a month.

"What is it Tenzin, is something wrong?" asked Lin as Tenzin ignored her and approached the two newcomers.

"Korra, Asami, it's good to see you again," spoke Tenzin as she hugged Korra. Korra was happy to reunite with her Air Bending mentor.

"Tenzin, there is something we have to tell you," spoke Korra as she blushed.

"Korra, Asami, you don't have to tell me anything. I knew you wanted to speak with Korra alone Asami, and while what you told me was plausible; I was skeptical. When I returned to the dance floor, I confirmed my suspicions," spoke Tenzin.

"Tenzin, Korra, I," began Asami

"You don't need to explain why you lied to me. I get it. You wanted to spend alone time together. Later, I did learn that you two were safe though, so I was not worried,"

"Tenzin, thank you for being so understanding,"

"Of course Korra, I am happy that you finally can be happy," smiled Tenzin as he prepared to leave.

"Wait, you told that someone told about us," grinned Korra

"What was that? Hold on, Pema needs my help with Rohan," spoke Tenzin as he quickly run away. Asami shook her head.

The two women approached Bolin first, who was already kissing with Opal. "Bolin, look around," spoke Opal as she giggled.

"What is it Opal?" asked Bolin as he turned around and saw his two friends.

"Guys, I missed you so much," spoke Bolin as he stood up and hugged both Korra and Asami.

"It's nice to see you Bolin," smiled both women.

"Korra? Korra is here," spoke Ikki as the three Air babies ran towards Korra before hugging her. Rohan was absent, as his mother was sitting with him at another table.

"Hello Korra," spoke the Air Benders at the table.

"Hello beautiful woman, can I finally have some of your hair? I can draw your portrait in exchange," spoke Meelo quickly.

"Thanks Meelo, but I like my hair," smiled Asami as Korra chuckled. Meelo was still quite silly.

"Why don't we all speak with Mako," suggested Bolin, "and then the Team Avatar will be finally back together,"

Korra and Asami both nodded, and the three friends walked towards Mako who was still reading his police reports. "Aww, I wanted to have her hair," spoke Meelo sadly.

"Meelo has a crush," grinned Ikki. Jinora shook her head.

"Ikki," spoke Jinora as she whispered into Ikki's ear.

"They what! Hold on, I wanted Korra to get married in the sky," spoke Ikki as she jumped in her seat.

"What's up with your sister, Jinora," asked Kai

"Let's just say a part of her suggestion on how to find love to Korra became true, metaphorically speaking" spoke Jinora as Kai looked at Korra and Asami, who were holding hands, and realized what his girlfriend meant.

The Team Avatar finally approached their last member. Mako continued to read his police reports. "Let's see," spoke Mako when Bolin called him.

"Mako, look who returned to the Republic City," smiled Bolin as Mako looked, and saw the rest of the New Team Avatar.

"Korra! Asami! I saw that you," began Mako as he promptly put his reports in front of his face.

"Wait, you saw us? When?" asked surprised Korra

"Don't worry, it was just as the Air Babies would put it, a very romantic event. I mean, many people kiss, but," spoke Bolin

"Oh no," spoke Korra quickly as Asami chuckled.

Mako put his reports on the table and stood up. "That's not fair. I wanted to tell you Korra that I would always be there for you, and we all would always be friends. But you, Asami, I can't, it's just hard for me to process," spoke Mako as he tried to leave the table.

"Mako," spoke Korra as Mako stopped, "I know we have a history, but with everything we went through together as Team Avatar made us all close. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I love Asami,"

Mako closed his eyes, "It wont be easy for me to know that both of my exes became a couple, "spoke Mako.

"Mako, I know this is hard, but life will go on, you will find someone special in your life. We can all be friends," smiled Asami

"Let's have a hug," suggested Bolin as the four of them hugged.

"Where are you going Korra?" asked Asami

"I wanted to make it official, this, us," spoke Korra

"But aren't you still afraid what others would think?" asked Asami

"Yes, but I don't want for rumors to spread. I wanted everyone to know what we feel towards each other," spoke Korra as the young couple went to the journalists.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Avatar Korra, and I have something to tell you," spoke Korra as all the cameras were now focused on her.

"All these years I fought to protect people in the World; be it in the Republic City, or in other places. A month ago, I defeated Kuvira, and created the new Spirit Portal in the city. But this was not the only major thing that occurred that night, besides the Varrick and Zhu Li wedding that is,"

"Avatar Korra, what are you trying to say?" asked one reporter.

Asami approached Korra and the two held both of their hands. When the two women looked lovingly at each other, the public gasped. Korra and Asami then looked back at the press and spoke at the same time.

"We are married," smiled the women as they kissed. The next thing the two heard were the noises of many photos being taken.

Later, after Korra and Asami talked to the press about their relationship, they journeyed to the dance floor and began to dance. "I can't, they both are finally so happy," spoke Bolin as tears escaped his eyes.

"Bolin," Opal lightly smacked him on the hand, as he looked at her and the two hugged. Many other couples soon joined the floor and began dancing.

"Why do I have to be so unlucky," spoke Mako with disappointment as he sat on the chair, looking at the dance floor. Meanwhile, the Avatar and the CEO of the future industries were dancing in the middle of the dance floor, holding each other gently.

A/N: after thing about this, I wanted to write another chapter here about Korra and Asami's return to the Republic City.


	5. Together, Forever

Chapter 5

Many years have passed. Avatar Korra successfully helped to resolve many disputes that arose in the world. One night, an elderly couple sat in the Sato Mansion in the main bedroom. Asami, who recently turned ninety-two years, held her hands with her wife, who looked weaker than usual.

"Asami, I am sorry, but I feel that it is my time," spoke Korra weakly

"Korra, I love you. You know that. I will see you soon," replied Asami quickly

"Wait. Please find and train new Avatar. I can wait a few more years for our reunion," spoke Korra

"Korra, Korra," spoke Asami as the Avatar fell on the bed emotionless. Asami hugged her wife and cried.

Seven years later, Asami received a distress call from her grandson. The woman hurried to the police station, seeing that the new Chief of the Republic City was dealing with some thugs.

"Chief Sato, I received your call," spoke Asami as she looked at the Chief.

"Lady Asami Sato. It's good to see you again; we were all worried that something happened to you. Nobody had seen you for seven years, Gran Gran," spoke the Chief.

"Chief Sato, is it true?" asked Asami with some excitement in her voice.

"Yes, the Order of White Lotus discovered the new Avatar," spoke Chief Sato as his grandmother quickly left the police HQ. The elderly woman pressed a button on her belt, and a jet quickly landed in front of the building. The woman climbed inside and flew towards the home of the new Avatar.

Meanwhile, in one independent state of the former Earth Kingdom one young seven years old girl was reading a book. She was currently hiding in her room, as other kids were making fun of her. The girl recently lost her parents, and began living in an orphanage, where many kids immediately began to make fun of her, since she was very shy and quiet.

The girl was reading her favorite history tales about the two previous Avatars, Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra. After reading about the battle against Kuvira, Jin heard a knock on her door.

"I want to be left alone," spoke the young girl as she continued to read the book. When the door opened, the girl quickly moved to hide behind her bed, as she was worried that the kids returned to bully her. But the kids never came, instead, an elderly woman stood in the doorway.

"Avatar Jin, my name is Asami Sato," spoke the woman in her late nineties.

"Go away, I don't want anyone to make fun of me anymore," spoke the girl as Asami smiled and slowly approached the girl.

"Avatar Jin, please don't be scared. I wont hurt you. I actually would like to help you. Come with me, and you will never have to see this place anymore," spoke Asami

The girl hesitated, "Why are you so nice to me? Nobody ever besides my parents were so nice to me?" asked shy girl.

Asami chuckled, "Well for one I am the leader of the White Lotus. But this is not just a business visit. The former Avatar, Avatar Korra was my wife, and I made a promise to her to help her successor," spoke Asami as the young girl hesitated and then ran towards Asami, hugging her.

"Come, your new home awaits you," spoke Asami.

Ten more years passed. Despite all her struggles, Avatar Jin became a fully realized Avatar shortly after turning seventeen. Despite being an Earth Bender, she struggled with her native element the most, but with Asami's help, as well as training under the current greatest Earth Bender and Lava Bender of his generation, the girl managed to master all four elements.

One day, at the ceremony, shortly after the girl helped to stop some small uprising in Chin village, Avatar Jin was giving a speech to the people of Republic City. Asami proudly stood behind the girl, smiling at how far the shy Avatar had come.

As the ceremony ended, Asami walked slowly towards her wheelchair. She used mechanical braces to walk when needed, although shortly after turning hundred, the woman had difficulty with walking for long.

"Asami, let me help you," spoke the teenage girl, as she grabbed the handles to the wheelchair, and helped to guide it to the nearby Satomobile.

"Thank you Jin," smiled Asami.

A month later Asami felt very sick. Her whole family became very worried, and even her grandson took a leave of absence to be with her family.

"Asami, are you all right?" asked her adoptive daughter Katara who hugged her mother.

"I am fine. Could you help me seat up? I would like to meditate one last time?" spoke Asami as Katara and Jin nodded and helped Asami to seat on her bed.

"Jin, you don't know how proud of you I am. You changed so much from a shy bookish girl into a powerful Avatar. I have one last request," spoke Asami

"Yes, great Gran Gran?" asked Avatar Jin

"Can you please help me change into my old outfit that I last wore into the Spirit World," asked Asami as the girl nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, Asami Sato wore her old clothes, sitting with her legs crossed. "You all made me so proud. When I am gone, please don't forget the good legacy of Avatar Korra and Asami Sato," smiled Asami as she felt that her body was failing.

"Mother," cried Katara

"It's OK sweetie, life goes on. I am sure you all will continue to have good lives. Don't worry about me, I know that my true love is waiting for me," spoke Asami as she closed her eyes and entered the Spirit World. A few moments later her body dropped on the bed.

When Asami opened her eyes, she saw that she was in the Spirit World. She looked around; she was not very familiar with the place she landed. But Asami knew that the Spirit World was mysterious.

"Took you long enough," spoke a familiar voice as Asami smiled.

"I helped guide your successor. Avatar Jin is a wonderful girl," smiled Asami as she hugged her wife.

"And I was worried that I would never see you again," spoke Korra.

"Never. I once told you many years ago that I will always be with you. I have not seen you for seventeen years but I had to help the new Avatar. Now my job is done and I finally can be with you forever," spoke Asami

Korra smiled as the two hugged and then kissed. "So like the old times? Together," spoke Korra as Asami smiled.

"Forever," smiled Asami as the two women were once again together. And now, forever, as neither of them would ever return to the material world. Korra and Asami walked hand in hand, ending their long journey and starting a new one.

A/N: Ok, so I had this idea that after Korra dies, Asami finds a new Avatar and helps to train her. With Korra's help, the engineer became more spiritual, and managed to enter the Spirit World upon her death, and now the couple will be always forever together.


End file.
